She's Is Dating with The Gangster
by CikFiona
Summary: Fanfic ni berdasarkan movie She's Dating With The Gangster. Boboiboy Character is belong to Monsta. Story line is belong to ABS-CBN OC is obviously belong to me hehe So enjoy!


**Im sooooo in love with this movie so I thought why not make it in Boboiboy version. It will be Fang X Veronica (OC)**

 **You can search the movie on google if you want to watch it. The title is this fanfic title lol**

"When I was young, I thought I knew everything. I always thought I knew what love was. But when I grew older... I realized I knew nothing at all. I thought love was the most powerful things in the world. I was wrong. If there's such a force greater than love, it is time. Timing. It's such a bitch." Semua orang yang mendengar ucapan Fang tergelak. "Lucky are those who find true love at the right time."

Vincent dan Anna mengambil kesempatan berlari masuk ke tandas. Lalu menutup pintu. Vincent terus mencium bahu Anna. Anna meraung keenakan tapi "Tunggu Vincent, awak betul-betul sukakan saya?" sambil membetulkan tuxedo Vincent.

"Okay Okay." Vincent menjawab.

"Okay? Okay-" Anna dipintas oleh Vincent yang mencium bahunya.

Kembali kepada Fang.

"And I'm very fortunate to have witnessed this... through two of my dearest friends, Gopal and Ying." Fang berkata sambil melihat kepada Gopal dan Ying yang duduk di kerusi pengantin. Gopal dan Ying tersenyum. Gopal memeluk Ying. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan tergelak melihat Gopal. "Hey korang! Boboiboy, Adudu(Adudu versi manusia), Yaya! This is it!"

Adudu terus berdiri dan menari "Sexy time!~". Boboiboy yang duduk di sebelah Adudu berteriak "woooooo" begitu juga dengan Gopal dan Ying. Semua orang bergembira di majlis perkahwinan Gopal dan Ying.

Fang menyambung ucapannya "Gopal and Ying, kitorang tahu yang korang dah lama menunggu saat ni. Ying, sejak kolej lagi Gopal menunggu awak untuk terima dia."

Gopal berteriak "Ya betul tu!"

Adudu membalas "sebab dia tak dapat kalahkan aku haha"

"Tapi untunglah Gopal sabar menunggu"

Back with Vincent and Anna in the toilet. Keadaan semakin panas! Lengan baju Anna sudah terlepas. Vincent berkata "cepatlah". Sedang Vincent cuba untuk membuka baju Anna, Anna tertolak pintu tandas dan kebetulan ada lelaki tua yang ternampak diorang.

"Woi!" Lelaki tua itu berteriak.

Anna terkejut "Atuk?!!"

Atuk Anna mengangkat tongkatnya untuk memukul Vincent tetapi Vincent dapat mengelak "Berani awak!!" belum sempat Atuk Anna memukul Vincent, Vincent sudah melarikan diri.

"Let's raise our glasses for Gopal and Ying!" Fang berkata sambil mengangkat minumannya. Tetapi sesuatu berlaku membuatkan semua orang tertumpu perhatian kepadanya.

Vincent yang berlari dikejar oleh atuk Anna terlanggar kek perkahwinan Gopal dan Ying. Semua orang terdiam.

" FANG!!! " Atuk Anna berteriak ke arah Fang yang berada di depan. "Anak kau!!"

Fang melihat ke arah anak lelakinya yang sedang duduk di lantai membersihkan kemeja putihnya dengan muka tidak bersalahnya. Vincent mengangkat tangannya dan melambai-lambai sambil tersenyum. Fang cuma berdiri diam di depan.

"Vincent! ayah sedang bercakap dengan kamu!" Vincent tidak mengambil peduli dan terus berjalan.

"Apa yang awak fikirkan?!" Fang bertanya. Vincent cuma menjawab "I was bored. No big deal."

Fang yang semaking marah menggengam bahu Vincent dan memusingkan badan Vincent untuk berhadapan dengannya. " No big deal?! awak rosakkan majlis perkahwinan aunty awak!! Apa yang perlu ayah buat untuk awak berubah? Awak dahlah tak belajar! Tak pergi sekolah! Apa yang kau nak?"

Vincent dengan selambanya menjawab "Why not try getting out of my life?" Fang terdiam lalu berkata " Vincent, dah lapan tahun mak Vincent meninggal. Selama lapan tahun juga awak tak buat apa-apa melainkan masalah. Is this how it's going to be? Apa masalahnya?"

"See? That's the thing, dad. Ayah tak tahu apa-apa sebab ayah tak pernah ada di sini."

"Ayah ada banyak hal lagi nak diuruskan daripada meneka. So TELL me!"

"Ayah nak tahu kebenarannya?" Vincent tenung ayahnya iaitu Fang. "Huh?!" Vincent berhenti seketika sebelum menyambung "I don't want to be with you. Saya lebih rela dengan mak tapi malangnya saya stuck dengan ayah."

"Apa salah ayah, Vincent?"

"Siapa Veronica?"

"Your mom?"

"No. The other Veronica"

Fang tergamam.

"Memang cuma mak ke yang ayah betul-betul ayah cintakan?"

Fang menarik nafas lalu menjawab "Vincent, you have no idea how much I love you and your mom." Fang berkata sambil menenung tepat ke arah mata Vincent.

"Ayah betul. I have no idea. Because we never felt it. You never showed us." Vincent membalas tenungnya ayahnya. "Vincent betul-betul berharap yang mati tu ayah dan bukannya mak."

Hati Fang bagaikan dicucuk-cucuk mendengar. "I hope you don't mean that." Fang berkata.

Tapi Vincent cuma membetulkan earphonenya dan berlalu pergi. Fang melihat anaknya dengan perasaan sedih. Malam itu juga Vincent keluar bersama rakan-rakannya untuk minum dan balik rumah pada tengah malam.

"Wooh!!! Yuck!!"

Vincent dan kawannya keluar dari kereta yang berparking di luar rumahnya.

"Woi Vincent! pelan-pelanlah tutup pintu tu. Nanti ayah saya bunuh saya pulak!" Vincent tergelak lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk halaman rumahnya.

"Oi Vincent! Awak balik lambat lagi! Ayah awak tentu marah"

Vincent berhenti berjalan lalu berkata sambil berjoget "Nah. Dia pergi Hong Kong~~!" pengawal yang menyedari kehadiran Vincent terus membuka pintu pagar untuknya.

"You are lucky then!"

Vincent memasuki halaman rumahnya dan pengawal terus menutup pintu. Vincent tidak sedar bahawa sesuatu telah terjadi kepada ayahnya.

 **Haii! Terima kasih kerana sudi membaca!! Sila beri review ye? hehe terima kasih**


End file.
